Currently, some terminals contain a memory module when manufactured. Such terminals may integrate such a memory module directly: in this case, the memory module is for example welded directly to the terminal; alternatively, the memory module may be a removable and interchangeable module. In either event, such a module is intended to contain specific and personal information about the network subscriber.
When such memory modules do not allow loading a new subscription to another network, the set of data concerning the subscriber authentication on said other network must be preloaded. This kind of preloading is tedious and has many limitations, for example requiring that sensitive data be preloaded (security algorithms, subscriber certificates, etc.).
In addition, if such terminals are distributed across multiple countries, there needs to be a new type of subscription that allows managing the terminal locally and using the services of the network where the terminal is activated, and this must be possible for each country where the terminals are distributed.
There is currently no simple solution for such terminal activation and management. The various solutions proposed so far are complex and require substantial changes to the memory modules and terminals as well as to the network architecture.